


Tainted Black Blood

by Nothing_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Hanzo, Dragon!Hanzo, Gore, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_0/pseuds/Nothing_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Hanzo struck Genji, ten years after Hanzo disappeared from the face of the world reappearing only to seek repentance in the Shimada fortress until Genji invites him to join Overwatch but Hanzo isn't sure.<br/>Hanzo harbors secrets, countless ones that could change how everyone thinks about him and he wants them to be concealed. Unfortunately Talon is getting involved and his secrets are about to come out.<br/>The past is catching up to him…and so is a old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greeted by the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> There will be grammatical errors  
> Don't like then don't read  
> Hope those who read it enjoy  
> Beware for your safely if you continue reading this in the future!!!!

The once proud Shimada castle stand silent amount its surroundings, abandoned. Every wood and tile so pristine and preserved, no imperfections defeating the image of the ancient resident even when it's time had passed. However it guards a soul full of regret, returning to his home once a year to repent for his actions and today would be the day Talon would strike.

“ _Monsieur, I would prefer you stop getting off task._ ” Widowmaker stated through Reaper’s comm covered with irritation just as he shot down another round of pitiful assassins all which fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
“I'm staying on track.” Reaper replied back as he shot another unexpected assassin. So dull.  
“Killing assassins for entertainment isn't our task Reaper. Locate and capture Hanzo Shimada.” Widowmaker reminded. Reaper simply ignored her comment and continued shooting. Grabbing an assassin by the neck, Reaper tilted his mask up and sucked the soul out of the man. The taste of pure fear from the soul tingled his tongue, and the surprise only enticed the sensation. Though he has tasted more etiquette souls, this one would do for now, it's been awhile since he'd eaten a soul. After consumption of the soul Reaper dropped the corpse unceremoniously grinning as he slipped the mask back in place.  
“Thanks for the meal.” Reaper drawled before he took off. The alleys were long and eerie in the night with the moon’s light slipping through the doors, paving a way for Reaper, each step on the wooden floor was replayed through dull clunks. Each of his shotguns were illuminating, as though they were polished momentarily. The lurking darkness surrounding the agent acted as a protection from the eyes of the other assassins scurrying about in in the palace. Fear was leaking out of them and soon death as one by one dropped dead by a shot to the cranium or to the heart with terrifying precision. Reaper gave a subtle glance outside, barely seeing a glint of metal from the Widow Kiss under the moonlight. Reaper curved his lips under his mask, Widowmaker does her job without hesitation and it's a trait invaluable to the ways of a true assassin. Reaper continued down the alley and into the upper level. Before him were two colossal crimson doors, forged from oak wood with a steel emblem of a dragon nailed onto them. The perimeter of the doors were two golden dragons curving and curling around until their massive heads were directed toward Reaper, their elaborate facial details portraying strength and confidence. Reaper chuckled inwardly, the Yakuzas really were decorative people.

Stepping forward, Reaper grasped the metallic ring handles and pulled, slowly prying the doors open as they moaned from the movement. Had Reaper stayed still for another minute his entire body would've been decapitated in two, but the blade did get him in the abdomen.  
“Damn it.” Reaper hisses as he teleported to a different location in the room.  
“ _Reaper what's going on?_ ” Widowmaker ordered through the comm, Reaper growled. Oh that woman and her timings.  
“I'm a bit busy no—”There was a sudden whack at the back of Reaper’s head from what felt like a hilt ending his sentence and causing him to stumbling giving the attacker enough time to strike him in the back.  
“ _Reaper_ —”Reaper growled in pain and brought out his shotguns intending to perform Death Blossom if it weren't for another attack on him, this time directly across the chest. Reaper cursed again and shot everywhere, point blank hoping to land a hit on the attacker. The attacker did come out but it proceeded toward Reaper, it's countenance inches away from his own. Reaper skid back a couple feet, allowing him to only have a graze across his collarbone from the katana. Reaper hissed and looked at his attacker.

A blank white mask(how the attacker sees through the thing he doesn't know) shadowed by a large black hoodie attached to a long tail black jacket reaching almost to the bottom of the floor with streaks of neon blue symmetrical to each side. The robotic legs made no sound as the attacker began charging at Reaper who teleported away and shot it from behind. Every bullet was either dodged or deflected by the katana scattering into the walls of the preserved castle, puncturing them. As the figure proceeded closer and closer to the mercenary, it disappeared just as Reaper pointed the gun at its chest.

One thrust into the heart. The blade was still clean, no blood or sign of pain from the Reaper. The attacker drew back its blade, and watched as the body fell then disperse into black almost sinking into the wooden gaps of the floor. Just as the attacker turned around it barely escaped death from a bullet as it grazed over the side of its mask. Reaper smirked under his mask, the attacker was certainly surprised.  
“Time for you to die.” Reaper stated before performing Death Blossom once more, every bullet once again deflected by the attacker as it ran on the walls and eventually toward Reaper. As it drew closer Reaper watched with unexpectancy and interest as black horns started forming on top of its hoodie, curling upward at the end as small black threads rooted themselves on the white mask, swirling and engraving themselves into elaborate designs. Dark mist started forming around the attacker, and soon a tail lashed out from behind, wrapping around Reaper’s leg and throwing him into the opposite side of the wall. Groaning Reaper felt another stab to the chest, this time there was immense pain. The blade was no longer illuminating a metallic shade but a pure black blade decorated with blue dragons curling around the katana both sides.  
“Damn you.” Reaper growled, the attacker quickly withdrew the blade and plunged something into his chest sending shocks of pain, then retreated watching as Reaper slid down to the floor immobilized. Irritation and humiliation was all Reaper felt as he tried to minimize the pain. And being at the mercy of a stranger didn't make this any better yet this figure in front of him was somewhat intriguing.

This figure was certainly something else, something new. Reaper was so tempted to rip the wretched mask off and see who it was. It wasn't their target, Hanzo Shimada the master of the bow and assassination, but it wasn't the cyborg Genji Shimada or an omnic as this body seemed organic(seriously what kind of cyborg or omnic would wear all clothes; that's just ridiculous). The thing looked like an actual devil of some sort, socializing itself with death probably but it looked somewhat ancient. The attacker inspected Reaper silently once more before disappearing into a black mist leaving no trace of ever arriving.

“ _Re—bbbbzztRea—per! Ca-an you hear me?_ ” Reaper groaned, as he forced himself to take the device out, hissing.  
“Y-yeah. Fuck that hurt.” Reaper commented, as he slowly sat up.  
“ _What about the target?_ ” Reaper sighed.  
“Hanzo wasn't present, someone was here.” Reaper reported, slightly amused when he headed Widowmaker quickly cursed in French.  
“ _We need to get back to Talon._ ” Reaper inwardly groaned, they won't be happy about this.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rude greeting between Overwatch and their new recruits…  
> With an arrow and a threat

“What's his name again?” Winston sighed as he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, the man in front of him certainly wasn't making anything easy and simple.  
“His name is Hanzo and he's my brother, Jesse.” Genji explained again, calm and patient. McCree tilted his hat upward to meet Genji's gaze to try and find any evidence that the cyborg was lying in his statement, he found nothing.  
“I'll make sure to give him a warm welcome then.” McCree drawled before continuing to slouch in his seat, his boots on the table in front of him. He appeared relaxed but Genjo could see the tension and a glint of anger from McCree eyes.  
“Make sure it is appropriate Mcree, if you do so as attack my brother then I'm afraid you'll make us lose a valuable asset and my only family member.” McCree simply shrugged, smiling lazily.  
“Alright, whatever ya say ninja.” McCree said, giving Genji a small salute with his two fingers. Genji sighed before heading out of the room and eventually to his own quarters.

It's been several weeks since Genji had confronted his brother in their old home. Home, Genji always had the palace as a place of comfort but there was always certain uneasiness when Genji lived in the castle. Both he and and especially Hanzo were puppets used by their father to continue the legacy and obeying whatever he commanded them to. He had broken away from their father, but Hanzo never did for he was the eldest and destined to take after their heartless father and the company. The past made Genji feel nauseous as it always brought the scene where Hanzo left him to die. The anger of his brother and the pain when the blade had sliced through him with ease and the cold sensation of being embraced by death until he was pulled into the light, back into the living.

Those bitter hatred had soon transformed into serenity and reasoning, the training with master Zenyatta has allowed him to be patient and accept who he was no matter what form he would be in. He was finally at peace and he wanted his brother to be in the same state. When Genji first confronted his brother he sensed only regret and guilt. But there was something else, something much darker but he didn't know what. The aura around his brother was astonished dark, guilt and remorse was only the surface. That aura concerned Genji especially for the wellbeing of his brother as his brother was silent when he first arrived. The fight was very brief but very vile, one wrong move and death would have their soul. Genji would've died a second time had Hanzo not recognized him, halting himself from driving the arrow into his chest. For a moment Genji thought he saw a small light of hope in Hanzo’s eyes but it disappeared too quickly. Now waiting silently outside, Genji meditated silently, the dim lights of the candles were the only source of light in the dingy room. His meditation went for minutes to several hours. When his brother had sent him a letter that he would come join him and Overwatch Genji was overjoyed and told the news to the crew but it seemed to create weary. Everyone in Overwatch knew about his relationship with Hanzo and there were many debates on whether or not to let him join. Majority had opposed such a man to exist in their team with the thought of the man hurting his little brother's of any other teammate. It took hours of persuasion and occasional yelling but eventually the team decided to give Hanzo a chance though hostility would still remain. It has been an exhausting day but at least his brother would join him once again.

The alarms in the base disrupted Genji’s meditation.  
“Athena, what's going on?” Genji asked through the piercing alarms.  
“It appears there's been an intruder.” Athena responded barely finishing as Genji ran out, hoping that the intruder was who he thought it was.  
\-----  
“Damn it! Where the fuck is he?!” McCree yelled with fury, his Peacekeeper at hand loaded. Scanning the area around him, McCree waited for a sign of where the intruder was.

Clunk!

“Damn!!” McCree hissed as an arrow penetrated through his robotic arm, and with enough force decapitated it from the body. Sparks and wire was shown as the robotic arm layer there on the ground. McCree hissed in pain then shot at where the arrow came from.

Silence.

Another miss. McCree inwardly sighed, five arrows had been fired but no indication of where the shooter was. McCree examined his surroundings again, until his eyes caught something on a cliff not far away. On the top, his sitting posture relaxed and bow at hand, an archer was inspecting down below the microscopic pests pathetically trying to land a hit on him. His expression was stern but portrayed no emotion, simple inspection of his enemies. His hair followed the breeze as it blew gently through them, his yukata fumbled with the wind pushing against it. McCree growled at the impression the man made, seeing himself high and almighty to all living things.

“Brother!!!!” McCree turning around to see a blur of grey and green run toward the cliff. Brother? Then that man’s…! The archer stood up from his rock and took a step on the air before falling. Idiot!!!! Just as the archer reached the ground, he landed feet first on the rough surface of the cliff and began pushing his legs speeding down at unrealistic speed. He was running down a steep cliff, is that even possible?! Within seconds the archer was at the bottom of the cliff, colliding with the impact of the embrace of his younger brother.  
“It's so good see you joining us!!” Genji exclaimed, his mechanical voice expressed raw emotions. Hanzo slowly and tenderly embraced his brother.  
“It's good to see you…Genji.” Hanzo replied, his voice monotone but carried a hint of happiness and hope. A click from a revolver had gotten both of the Shimadas’ attention, as they released their embrace, McCree shot directly at Hanzo’s head who barely managed to step away from the bullet’s course.  
“Jesse!!!” Genji yelled in horror and anger at the cowboy who had broken his vow on not attacking his brother.  
“Forget it Genji, this man ain't good news!” McCree exclaimed back as he continuously shot at the archer, dodging and deflecting with his arrowheads. Genji stepped forward as a barrier between Hanzo and McCree.  
“Get outta the way, Genji.” McCree growled but Genji shoot his head.  
“You promised me McCree.” Genji said, his cybernetic ears pulled back to express his anger and frustration toward the cowboy.  
“Promise?! I didn't promise on getting my arm shot off by your killer!!” Both were at a stalemate until Hanzo places a hand on Genji’s shoulders.  
“If this is what Overwatch’s hospitality is like, I'll leave.” Hanzo said before turning to leave. Genji however didn't let him, grabbing Hanzo's wrist tightly that the area turned red. He had finally convinced his brother to side with him, he wasn't going to lose him again.  
“No wait! Don't go!! Please!!” Genji exclaimed desperately, wanting to persuade his brother into residing in the group.  
“Genji let’em go, he's just gonna make things worse, you know that.” McCree said, glaring at Hanzo’s stoic face.  
“Nisan, please don't leave—”  
“You got three seconds before I bust your head wide open.” McCree interrupted. Hanzo glanced back at the cold brown eyes aiming to killing him.  
“One,”  
“McCree!—”  
“Two,” Genji used his body as a shield for Hanzo however it would prove inadequate.  
“Three.” Just as McCree’s fingers pull the trigger, a sharp jab at his abdomen forced him to drop his Peacekeeper and curl up on the ground.  
“You damn Robin Hood.” McCree hissed through his shaky breathing. Hanzo’s expression shifted from stoic to anger, and it was very obvious.  
“Shoot at me again, and I'll make sure your other arm is detached from your body.” Hanzo threatened, his voice low, almost to the point of being a whisper. Tension was thick, but what Genji feared is if McCree will ignore the threat. Hanzo wasn't the type to lie, when he said he would do something he would do it.  
McCree and Hanzo locked in each other’s gaze until McCree finally sighed, silently announcing defeat.

“What's going on?!” The three turned their heads to see Winston flying toward them with Tracer and Zenyatta.  
“Sensei!!!” Genji yelled and ran up to the hovering omnic. Winston inspected Hanzo and McCree until he noticed the missing arm.  
“What happened luv?!” Tracer gasped as she looked from McCree to his arms.  
“Some Robin Hood shot it off.” McCree stated calmly turning everyone's attention toward Hanzo.  
“Oh hello luv didn't see ya!!” Tracer exclaimed, fascinated by the new recruit.  
“I'm Tracer, that there is Winston, this is McCree, and the omnic is Zenyatta.” Tracer introduced quickly, excited about another ninja joining their ranks.  
“So you must be Hanzo, huh?” Winston asked, Hanzo nodded.  
“Well since you're here, welcome to Overwatch!” Winston stated, smiling at the surprised Hanzo. He never expected them to accept him, not like this and McCree agreed.  
“Winston you've gotta be—” Winston held up a hand, silencing the cowboy.  
“We need all the help we can get.” The former Blackwatch member grumbled something indistinguishable but didn't object. Winston smiled with satisfaction then turned his attention back to Hanzo.  
“Well, best to get you adjusted.”


	3. Secrets and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's secrets are seeping out through Talon and broken brotherhood refusing to mend together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatical errors and writer's block

“Care to explain what happened in the mission recently?” Widowmaker asked, breaking the silence between the two mercenaries as they walk through the drab hallway.  
“Some asshole was there,” Reaper replied.  
“One who did a good number on you. What happened monsieur I thought you said you had it under control.” Widowmaker said, a small smile plastered on her blue complexion. Reaper didn’t reply, merely grumbling with annoyance toward Widowmaker’s idea of humiliating by reviewing about the mission. Not one of his finest days; the target wasn’t where he was suppose to be and he got his ass kicked by some stranger.

The two continued walking in silence toward a door on the right side.The doors hissed opening automatically allowing both to enter the room. Waiting for them was a man with glasses, slouching in his seat with his feet placed on the rectangular glass table. A half-ass smirk was on his pasty skin, several raven bangs shadowing his cold, heartless grey eyes as majority of his hair was pushed back with gel.  
“You’re both late.” His tenor stoic voice bounced in the vacant conference room.  
“We came as soon as you relayed the message Louis.” Reaper growled at the man. Louis scoffed at the soul eater and pushed his bangs back.  
“I told you to be here at 6:30am, sharp.” He emphasized as he dropped his feet from the tabled and onto the floor emitting a dull sound of a stomp. Widowmaker stepped in, returning everyone to the objective.  
“Why’d you call us.” The blue woman asked.  
“Oh I forgot the french spider was here. HEHE! I sorry!” Louis exclaimed innocently, too innocently and it ticked both of them off. The man’s mood swings were always problematic,  
“Cut the act and just answer the question.” Reaper stated, itching to pull out his shotguns and shoot him, but that wasn’t a good idea.  
“Why to discuss about the recent mission in the Shimada palace.” Reaper stifled a groan.  
“We’ve already reported the mission to you.” Widowmaker said, with a calm demeanor but Reaper could tell from the strain of her voice that she was on the verge of bursting.  
“I know but this time it isn’t to discuss about Reaper’s utter failure though admittedly it’s still hilarious.” Louis said just before he thrusted his head back and laughed hysterically, swaying side to side, his lab coat dancing along. Reaper couldn’t take this anymore, he lunged at the man and shoved one of his shotguns at the man’s face.  
“Stop wasting our time.” Reaper commanded, his voice dangerously low. A subtle warning.  
“Ah don’t be such a sour pussy Reaper.” Louis retorted, smirking at the masked man. Reaper dug the gun farther toward Louis’s face, warning him again this time more obvious. Louis held his hands up as a sign of surrendering. Reaper retreated his shotgun and crossed his arms, demanding an explanation. Louis pulled out a small remote to active the screens behind them.

Numerous images of the Shimada brother had appeared with informations about them. From their height to their weight, their history and personal preferences on various subjects.  
“If someone were to find this, they’d think you have an obsession with the Shimada.” Wideomaker stated as she was reading the information on them. Louis laughed at the response.  
“In a certain way I do.” Louis replied as he uploaded all of the information on the eldest to the screens.  
“Especially toward the eldest.” Louis concluded.  
“Hanzo Shimada.” Reaper answered.  
“Your target that you failed to—” A bullet grazed Louis’s cheek and into the wall, crimson fluid leaking out from the wound.  
“Zip it, you fucker.” Reaper declared. Louis pouted but did so.  
“When we formed an alliance with the Shimada clan, I took a look at the history of the two sons and what I found was something…..interesting.” Louis informed the two.  
“Genji was supposedly born five years after Hanzo, but I only found confirmation that one of them was actually born with Shimada blood, Genji Shimada.” Reaper and Widowmaker didn’t understand the significance of their birth dates.  
“Use your head you dimwits. This is important especially to the origins of Hanzo.” Louis complained, sighed at the useless two who can’t seem to have the intelligence for subjects as simple as these.  
“The only thing I want to know is how the hell you managed to get your hands on that information.” Reaper stated.  
“I was a former member of Talon’s intelligent and spy squad. Habits such as those die hard.” Louis answered.  
“You’re saying that Hanzo’s birth date is unknown.” Widowmaker said, who was sitting on Louis’s chair.  
“Yep. Meaning that the Shimada clan didn’t know Hanzo’s date of birth and simply found him somewhere.” Louis concluded. Reaper leaned against the rim of the table thinking about the information. Hanzo grew up in the Shimada clan yet his parents didn’t know when he was born, that doesn’t add up unless…  
“I assume that Hanzo was adopted. He doesn't have any records of having Shimada blood therefore isn't a true Shimada." Louis stated.  
“Even adopted orphans have birth certificates.” Widowmaker answered.  
“Not orphans left to die the moment they're born.” The blue woman’s eyes widened slightly, this certainly was an interesting find.  
“So bottom line is, Hanzo was an orphan left to die and the Shimada happened to adopted him or along those lines. What does this have anything to do with the recent mission?” Reaper grumbled, seeing this conference as a waste of his time. He didn’t need to know about when the heir was born, that’s beyond his desire of information.  
“What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with the mission.” Louis stated puzzled.  
“YOU FUCKING SAID THAT IT DID YOU IDIOT!!!” Reaper yelled loud enough to almost cause Louis’s ears to bleed(Widowmaker had earplugs in her ears the moment Reaper exploded).  
“Oh I did, so-rry.” Louis apologized cheerfully, leaving Reaper groaning as he placed a hand over his mask.  
“Then what was the point of the information?” Widowmaker asked equally upset about being played by Louis.  
“Perhaps he is connection to the demon you fought with in the mission.” Louis answered.  
“You just said it wasn't—” A loud bang interrupted their conversation.  
“Ah I forgot, there’s a new recruit.” The statement perked Reaper and Widowmaker’s interest. Louis addressed toward the door.  
“You can come in now.” The door slowly creaked open but it was empty.  
“Is this some kind of jo—” Reaper barely dodged the attack of a katana, backing away from the shadowy figure in front of him. His breath was visible through the slit of the mask shaped as a dragon’s skull. His entire outfit consisted of black and grey with hints of green, his yukata wrapped tightly around his pale body, exposing a portion of his chest revealing muscles. He had long white hair tied up high with a black strip of silk decorated with silver clouds. Despite having his face covered the man appeared very attractive. What caught Reaper’s eyes were two black horns pointing upward and a black tail left and right..  
“Meet Takeo, a mercenary who specializes in martial arts, swordsmanship and various other weapons. He was born in a clan of elite assassins and considered as a demon.” Louis continued listing information about the man standing like a statue; silent and deadly the virtues of assassination.  
“Well I gotta go. You guys get acquainted with each other.” Louis said buoyantly and he dashed out of the room. Silence enveloped the room until finally Reaper shattered it.  
“Have we met, Demon?”  
\-----

“And finally this is your dorm brother.” Genji said at the end of their tour of the base. Throughout the entire tour, Hanzo hadn’t uttered a sound and his footsteps made no noise, one might forget about the man. The tour had an addition of one Jesse McCree after he insisted on joining Genji in fear of Hanzo attacking his brother and to watch him, being prepared in case the assassin would attack.  
“Brother, please talk to me. You’ve been silent during the entire day.” Genji pleaded, his mechanical voice laced with sadness as he turned to see his brother.  
“What is it you want me to say?” Hanzo asked, monotone and steady. Genji grasped one of Hanzo’s hand and squeezed it with affection. He finally had his brother back but it felt like he was interacting with a stranger rather than his brother, the foreign tension and the decade of separation had tore their brotherhood until the only thread connecting them was by blood. No familiarity resonated in Hanzo when Genji expressed his affection, he didn’t return the gesture, he simply stared at the connection.  
“Hanzo, please.” Genji used his other hand to slip under the chin, lifting it up to see his brother’s eyes.

Sorrow was the first emotion visible in Hanzo's dull brown eyes. He’s been seeking redemption during the past decade, struggling over what he had done to his brother and to see him at the current state he was it seemed to’ve hurt Hanzo even more. The light that was always in Hanzo’s eyes when they were younger had dissipated away leaving only tiredness, self-blame and jaded eyes that lost its beauty. Streaks of white hair were visible on the side of Hanzo’s hairs, though it only added the beauty of the wing-shaped hair contrasting with the silky black ones.  
“Genji,” Genji’s robotic ears perked up with surprise, this was the first thing Hanzo said willingly.  
“You treat me as your brother, but do you know the truth?” Genji’s insides suddenly felt cold by the question and the tone of Hanzo’s monotonous voice in addition to the stoic eyes that seemed to staring directly at Genji’s.  
“What are you talking about?” Genji asked, straining himself to keep his voice as calm as possible. Hanzo leaned closer to Genji’s audios and whispered something into them. Genji’s systems seemed to stop momentarily just as Hanzo pulled back and disappeared into his dorm. McCree walked up to Genji who stood too still and silent for McCree’s liking.  
“Hey, Genji—”McCree stopped when he caught a sound of sniffles coming from the cyberninja. Then a trembling cry for Hanzo before Genji fell to the ground and started sniffling. McCree cursed, swearing that he would kill the man who had broken Genji’s heart after all he had done for his brother.  
“That ungrateful shit, wait until I get my hands on him.”McCree mumbled as he stayed with Genji trying to calm the sobbing cyberninja.  
\-----  
Hanzo locked the door behind him and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. He knew he had broken Genji’s fragile heart but it was necessary; for his brother’s sake he was willing to do whatever it took to keep him safe and alive even if it means breaking him. He had lost his brother a decade ago he wasn’t going to lose him again, for so long he had seeked for redemption and forgiveness. Genji had forgiven him but Hanzo knew that it wasn't enough he needed to do more, by securing a future and life for Genji. He wanted his brother to be free and live to the fullest unlike their time in the Shimada castle.

Memories of that place had haunted him ever since he left that accursed place he once called home but that was where he would seek redemption, honoring his brother there; the last place his brother was before he was left for dead. The thought of his home made him reflect upon Overwatch and the people. They seemed weary of him and some anger even when they tried their best to hide them. Hanzo could see through their facade clearly but they never faked their protection and love for Genji, something Hanzo didn’t provide when they grew together.  
“You’ve found a loving family Genji.” Hanzo said in his room feeling relief that people were willing to look after his brother and soon happiness as he curved his thin, dry lips into a tender smile. Tilting his head back, tears streamed down Hanzo’s cheeks as he solemnly cried in the darkness.


	4. Experimentation and Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human experimentation isn't a pretty thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed…sorry if not good  
> Grammatical errors, complete nonsense and more!!!!

The first mission was a disaster, though that wasn’t the most surprising part about the mission. They had recently got into an ambush in an abandon, no surprise it being devised by Talon as it always felt like the organization knew every move that Overwatch would take. What Talon didn't count on was a monster within the ranks of heroes.  
“Damn they're everywhere!!” Jesse cried as he rapidly shot his peacekeeper at the Talon soldiers, everyone else was scattered and surrounded by seas of enemies.  
“We need to retreat!” Soldier 76 shouted but there was no route or exit anyone could take much less regroup. A single arrow was fired, being the center of attention as it struck a Talon agent directly in the head. Within two minutes all 176 members were killed with arrows through their heads.  
“That your brother’s doing?” Jack asked as they walked toward their target. Genji silently nodded glancing at the shadows where his brother was following pursuit behind them. They finally infiltrated the factory where massive supplies of weapons were produced and transported. Jesse let out a low whistle.  
“Damn they sure lot the guns to knock a city down.” Jesse proclaimed as they scoured the building for any valuable information on Talon. Genji had cautiously entered a room with monitors and machines. Inspecting the monitor, Genji pressed the “on” button on the side causing it to activate.

Lists of locations, weapons, maps, blueprints and more. Genji activated his comm.  
“I found something.” Genji informed trying to work the machine. Three minutes later the two came with the exception of Hanzo.  
“Whatcha find?”  
“A list of some sort…I think.”.” McCree groaned.  
“How reassuring.” Jack took control of the machine’s functions and eventually started scrolling down until a label had caught his eye.

Trans_1005_Experimentation>10iRLORIGIN

“What the hell is this?” The machine held up confidential signs and alarms which were eventually disarmed. The file soon opened up.

“Oh my god…”  
“What the hell is this?”

Diagrams, data from tests, experiments, photographs and drawing of a human experiment dated several decades back. The photos were gruesome; images of children ranging from various ages lying dead on the white floors with blood covering them. Some had syringes and tubes dug in their bodies as they cried in pain. Each of their innocent faces, smothered with blood and dirt mixed with tears from their horrified expressions from their dismembered faces. Dislocated limbs, dissected abdomens and organs sealed away in frozen caskets. Several dismembered heads were hung and stitched together to create abominations. Eyes propped on counters; green, grey, blue, black, brown, and more that seemed to be pulled out forcefully with pain. Several incinerators had arms sticking out and bits of hair on the floor in front of them. Thousands of blood packs were kept in freezers with labels of which child it was from. Each photograph of the individual children appeared malnourished and abused. Bruises, cuts, messy stitches and broken bones were obvious to spot in the photos and their clothes appeared as rags not washed for years. This was literal hell for children.

Records and data of each experiment were thoroughly described in details so explicit that they seemed to be visually possible despite the horror. It was like a script for every hour, day, week, month, some even went as far as years. Each describing the process of each discretion; the feeling of each organ being pulled out slowly, the screams and painful expression of the children until they died during the procedure, the sensation of the blood dripping from the body as the organs were careless squeezed, some even popped in the hand leaking acids to mix with the crimson fluid. Their own love for the scent of blood and fear from the screaming children and eventually their corpses. These so-called doctors seemed more like psychopaths loving the expression of the victims struggling underneath them until their last breath.

“Are these for some kind of experimentation on kids? How is it that we’ve never come across this?” Geji asked clearly horrified and upset with the discovery. This had been going on for decades yet there was no information or lead about this. It frustrated the heroes how they failed to stop a large illegal act against children to be used as lab rats. Scrolling down thousands of reports, downloading the images and data to report to Winston, this was a valuable find.  
“Wait go back!”Genji yelled as they passed another file buried with other files and captions.

SHINO://Prototype_D.E_(01)-curse

“What’s so important about this?” Jesse asked taking a closer look. Genji opened the file, what they found wasn’t at all what they expected.  
Silky black hair, light caramel skin, and…

TWo unique heterochromic eyes, crimson red and electric blue that burned into the minds of all three Overwatch agents. It stared at them like they were merely preys ready to be killed by the predator yet serenity that gazed at them lovingly. Black markings flourished around the skin, and small black horns were visible through the raven hair but the physical features weren’t the only things that had shocked them. The similarity toward one of the Overwatch members were uncanny.

“Did Hanzo have a double in the world? One that’s a demon?” Jesse asked as he glanced at the image. Genji was equally surprised, it certainly looked identical to Hanzo if not for the unusual physical characteristics. The stoic expression was definitely a clear connection. Soldier 76 scrolled down to find reports on the child.

Subject: D.D.E prototype_01  
Name: Shino  
Age: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Height: N/A  
Summary: Test subject success  
Merged with serum XXX_00 and VVX_030 and in perfect condition  
No social interactions with others except for subject D.E prototype_02(sibling)

“There really isn’t much information about him.” Soldier 76 as he read the data. The records didn’t give much information with only a small paragraph at most on each page per week.  
“Look up who D.E prototype_02 is. He seems important somehow.” Genji commanded still thinking about the image of the child.  
“Found it.” Soldier stated. The three looked at the other file.

Subject: D.E prototype_02  
Name: Takeo  
Age: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Height: N/A  
Summary: Test subject success  
Merged with serum XXX_00 and in perfect condition  
Highly social when with subject D.D.E prototype_01(sibling)

“Even this guy doesn’t have much information, he has less than that Shino one.” Solder said skimming over various files on the child.  
“There isn’t even an image on him.” Genji added. Jesse clicked his tongue, obviously irritated with the lack of information presented.  
“We better get back to base before the Talon shits come back here.” He said as all the data was soon downloaded into the enhanced flash-drive. The three slipped into darkness, eventually a fourth soon joined them.  
“Where have you been anija?” Genji whispered behind him.  
“I had to take care of some intruders” Hanzo replied silencing himself after that. There was slight hesitation in his response yet Genji didn't push the subject and only silence was present throughout the entire trip back to base.  
\-----  
“Do you even say anything demon?” Reaper taunted, trying to get the masked man beside him to utter a sound however he had failed each time. The two scouted in the night, searching for the abandoned weapon facility hidden behind countless rubles. It was well guarded against the naked eye and the natural background made it impossible to be found, or so they thought.

Footprints, rather small in size were found in the entrance of the facility surrounded by dirt and dust. Takeo knelt in front of the footprint, examining it peculiarly. Reaper tapped his foot impatiently, they were suppose to be gathering intel while seeing various routes for weapons to be delivered.

A soft, ghastly laughed sent shivered down Reaper’s spine as he cocked his head toward the demon.  
“You just laughed.” Reaper stated, quite shocked by the sudden raspy noise. The demon slowly rose his head up, his laughter grew even laughter to the point where it sounded like a maniac. Reaper didn’t know whether to be surprised or frightened with the event.

“ **Shino, you’re alive after all.”** The continuous chuckled definitely frightened Reaper to some extent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you people enjoy my story…appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Thanks!!!


	5. Black, Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um…stuff

McCree was always a man who never really kept a to-do list of what he would want to do, but today he did; a short one. The first thing on his list was to punch the man that made Genji suffer, then punch him again for making Genji cry, then punch him one more time simply because he pissed him off. A pretty simple list however, he never got the luxury to do them as the man was a cat, legit cat.

Alert and fast, it was impossible to get him; he has tried five times and five times he was busted.  
Now he glares at the Shimada in silent anger and disgust as he completes the obstacle course in one minutes and seven seconds, a record time, beating Genji’s by a large margin. Hanzo rose up from the ground not even glistening a single drop of sweat after the course and proceeded to jog around the entire room, on the walls. Jesse snickered at the display, show off but then again, Genji was prancing on the wall fooling around, enjoying himself, the kid really is an energetic one while his brother is the polar opposite. Unlike Genji who had an aura of attracting everyone to him, Hanzo repelled everyone with his glares a silent hostility that only Genji and Zenyatta seemed to be immune of. Genji yelled something in japanese to his brother as they seemed to be competing while Zenyatta was meditating but occasionally tilting his head toward his student mutely monitoring him but it wasn’t in the case of caution, he was interested on how Genji was interacting with the man that had attempted to murder him.

“McCree get your ass moving!” Soldier 76 yelled across the room while he was doing push-ups with one arm. The cowboy groaned and got up from his seat and headed toward the shooting range the only place he is willing to go to be productive. The heels of his boots clicked against the worn down floors of the massive vacant training area. Twirling his Peacekeeper around his pointer finger while he blew a puff of smoke, holding his cigarette between his fingers. Causally loading his inanimate companion and lifted his arm to aim as the closest target several feet away.

Unexpectedly, an arrow was already occupying the target, dead center. McCree lowered his gun and looked around, seeing arrows on every single target all dead center.

Looks like some Robin Hood had been in here before. Without hesitation McCree swung his arm around and shot rapidly, exploding the arrows into flying splitters and metals bouncing on the ground inaudibly by the banging of the gun echoing the room.

“You're so worked up.” McCree stopped and turned toward the door to see Genji leaning against the steel frame. McCree sighed, nodding as he seethed his Peacekeeper, unable to hear Genji walk up to him until he was right beside him.  
“You're still thinking about my brother, aren't you?” McCree scoffs and avoids Genji’s gaze. The cyborg sighed, and placed a hand on his friend’s tense shoulder.  
“Please give him a chance, he's been punishing himself for years. Right now he needs help from us, our support. You'll see that he's a great ally.” Genji reasoned, but McCree didn't seem to listen. He just listed out his own reasons.  
“He oppressed you to join the empire and almost killed you when you refused. He made you cry and doesn't even see you as a brother, that guy's an asshole.”  
“I know my brother has made mistakes and he sees it himself. That's why he isolated himself from the world.” Genji objected.  
“He made you cry, whatever he said hurt you.”  
“McCree—”  
“Don't try reasoning with me. You don't see it but I can.”  
“Mc—”  
“He is trying to hurt you, he'll kill you. To finish what he started ten years ago! He’ll kill us Genji!”  
Genji raised his hand and smacked McCree’s cheek without hesitation. The harsh tone echoed the room followed by silence. The red pulsing area didn't faze McCree from his shock of what had happened, the cheery kid in front of him actually hit him and not in a playful manner like he usually does.  
“Why do you never listen?” McCree’s heart cracked by the sorrow Genji’s voice as his visor dimmed.  
“He hurts himself Jesse. Angela found found cuts all over Hanzo’s arm and wrist.” McCree’s heart stopped, Hanzo Shimada was harming himself. An act of depression, he knew the guy was insane and guilty but this isn't what he had thought of. Maybe he was being narrow minded toward the guy, but at least he didn't try—  
“He attempted to kill himself multiple times, and some almost succeeded.” NEVERMIND! This is far more worse then he had anticipated. Genji grasped McCree’s shoulder hard enough for it to hurt.  
“I've heard him in his room contemplating on whether to leave Overwatch or not. He not only feels guilty about what he had done but also the hostility that is straining the relationship between all of us. I had to beg in order for him to stay here, though I can see clearly that he intends to leave soon.” Genji replied, still facing McCree’s stoic face.  
“That guy just want some attention, that’s all.” Jesse countered but his reasoning had no ideals in it, it wasn't true. The cowboy’s mind was buzzing with guilt and confusion; he really screwed up now, he made an already depressed person even more guilty there is no way he could fix what he had done but at least he can apologize. That could be the start, McCree sighed releasing another puff of smoke.  
“Where is he?” Genji shook his head and slipped his hand off of his friend’s shoulder.  
“I just wanted to tell you this in hopes that you would change your attitude but I seemed to be wrong. My brother has now avoided meetings and even meals, he is in no condition of being verbally and emotionally abused.” Genji turned to leave, but robotic fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist.  
“Wait I just want to apologize to him.” McCree pleaded, he wanted to atone for his mistakes but Genji wouldn't allow it as he wrenched his wrist away from McCree.  
“No, he is already broken. Even I can't fix him without years of companionship, and even then I am unsure if it would be enough.” Genji turned his head, droplets of tears leaked through the spaces between the visor and the helm falling to the ground. It tore McCree heart to see the kid crying before him and that he was the cause of it.  
“I simply want my brother to be at peace and with me. I want our relationship to be like it was in the past.” Genji walked out of the room without looking back. McCree stood still, staring at the door and reflected back on his actions.

Jesse sighed and lowered his hat.  
“Damn it.”  
\-----  
Knock, knock

Silence

“Anija, please you need to eat. You haven't eaten for the past 3 days.”

Silence

Genji had enough of this, raising his foot Genji kicked the door down to enter his brother’s dorm.

He expected a ominous dinky room where everything was neatly arranged to Hanzo’s liking. He never once considered the scenery he was witnessing right now.

First, the powerful scent of blood, painted on the navy walls in the form of dragons and other mythical, exotic creatures. The bed was neatly fixed and everything was in place but the disturbing paintings and designs in black and scarlet made Genji shiver uncomfortably.

The cyborg never considered invading his brother’s dorm, many simply assume he does considering that he is Hanzo’s brother but in reality Hanzo prefers his solitude and Genji respects it, only remaining just outside the door when he needed Hanzo to come out.

And Hanzo was not in his room. Genji left the room with a rigid posture before receiving a transmission.  
“Genji come to the conference room ASAP.” Genji walked toward his destination and eventually intercepted Lena who was heading toward the meeting as well.  
“Wonder what this is about?” Lena asked as she skipped along, glancing at Genji for any clues. Genji didn't utter any sound and only proceeded to walk faster down the halls.  
“Genji, luv what's wrong.”  
“Nothing.” Lena gave out a concerned look toward her friend but didn't say anything as she ran to catch up to him. Genji never acted this stoic, sure he was always quiet but not like this, not this forceful.

They both reached the conference room where Winston, Angela and several other members were already present waiting for them.  
“Why’d you call us luv?” Lena asked perkily as she dashed to a seat near Angela. Genji walked toward a shadowed wall and pressed his back against its cool surface, avoiding any eye contact except Winston.  
“I wanted to discuss about the mission.” Winston answered, the room was suddenly stiff. No one wanted to remember the discovery they had found, especially when the scarlet eyes were still fresh in their minds.  
“Angela and I found something very interesting.” Winston replied, as he pulled up hologram projections of files that were downloaded from the abandoned facility and data charts.  
“We've recently discovered the child experiment wasn't just to test children with toxic unstable substances but the experimenters were trying to find beings called ‘Demons.’” Silence enveloped the room.  
“What is their definition of a ‘demon’?” Soldier 76 asked.  
“Apparently those who were immune to those toxic solutions that were actually various combinations of blood mixed together. Such a solution inverted to the body would instantly kill them unless they are O types.” Angela answered, as she pulled up the documents of the list of solutions used for experimentations and the ingredients.  
“However we looked into several of the ingredients and found out that they inverted another type of solution dubbed as ‘Black Blood’. We don't know the ingredients nor do we know if it's synthetic or not. All we know is that any humans who absorbs the substance instantly dies.” Winston added as he separated the substances consisting Black Blood and those that don't.

All of the serums were labeled with numbers and letters, all foreign to Genji’s eyes except for two of them near the very bottom of the list.  
XXX_00  
VVX_030  
“Those are the serums we read.” Genji said pointing toward the two serums. Everyone looked at Genji, confused.  
“Those two were used on two children we read on.” Winston began typing on his holographic keyboard.  
“Which ones?”  
“One of them is Shino and the other dubbed as his sibling.” Soldier was still had his crimson visor on him.  
“How'd you remember this?” He asked, Genji simply shrugged.  
“Like McCree had stated, the child looked like my brother.” He said, ignoring McCree guilty expression.  
“Ah found it!” Projecting his finding, the image of the ‘demon’ child appeared in front of him.  
“Oh my, he looks like a chibi Hanzo. How cute!!” Lena exclaimed failing to see any danger in the crimson eyes and exotic physical features.  
“XXX_00 and VVX_030 both consist of of Black Blood and other solutions. They are labeled as the most toxic with XXX_00 contains 78% Black Blood and VVX_030 containing 99.68% Black Blood.” Dr. Ziegler informed as she continued absorbing more information in the documents. Genji didn't pay any attention to what anyone said and simply looked at the photo, reminding him of his past.  
\-----  
_“Found you.” Hanzo whispered before wrapping his arms around Genji’s waist and lifted his surprised brother up in the air._  
_“No fair, you cheated!!” Genji whined as he struggled to get away from his brother’s grasp, failing tremendously.  
“No, you simply are too loud.” Hanzo chuckled and nuzzled his brother’s soft cheeks with his own. Setting Genji down gently, Hanzo laughed when he ran away and rubbed his cheek in slight disgust while pouting._

 _Hanzo walked toward the koi pond and sat beside one of the many Sakura Cherry Blossoms. Genji rushed to his brother and flopped on his brother’s lap, curling on his side while trying to catch the pedals falling toward him. Hanzo began reading his book while petting Genji’s head occasionally playing with his green hair._  
_“Hanzo?”  
“What is it?” Genji sat up and took Hanzo’s book away from him wanting Hanzo’s full attention.  
“Papa said you'll be going somewhere. When are you gonna come back?” Hanzo, thought for a moment trying to find an answer that wouldn't frighten Genji.  
“I don't know but I won't be gone forever.”_  
_“Promise?” Genji raised his pinky finger. Hanzo smiled and locked his pinky with genji's and pressed their thumbs together sealing his words._  
 _“Promise.” Genji gave him a tooth gaping smiling and payed back down on Hanzo’s lap with the eldest brother continued petting the spiky green hair._  
\-----  
“Genji!” Genji jerked his head up, confused and surprised.  
“What?” Angela sighed and crossed her arms.  
“Did you listen to anything I've said?” Genji shook his head.  
“I said that there are documents that describe what ‘demons’ are. They're supposedly used for military purposes recently and they always created carnage.” Angela repeated, as she skimmed through the photos of battlefields clumped with bodies.  
“They wore white masks and word black outfits, civilians often described them as ‘Blanks.’” Soldier 76 added, Genji looked at one of the photos of two blank faced people if they could be that; they had black horns raising upward, one with black hair and the other with white tied up high concealed with black hoodies and outfits. The left had blue streaks and designs while the other had red, contrasting each other. Both wielded katanas and had torn undefined ghastly wings and tail. They really did appear as demons.  
“The blue one is Shino and the other is Takeo, the only two to survive the experimentations with Black Blood.” Winston said adjusting his glasses.

The alarm went off, and the screens have switched to red.  
“Athena what's wrong?” Winston asked as everyone rose from their seats preparing for an attack.  
“Talon activity 52 kilometers south.”  
“Genji, Soldier tell Hanzo and Zenyatta to go with you.” Winston ordered as he searched for the exact location of the attack.  
“Wait, that Robin Hood can't go with Genji!” Jesse exclaimed slamming the glass table surface. Winston and Genji gave him a hard disapproving glare.  
“Hanzo is the best sniper we have and is needed most in this mission, you'll just gather attention toward us.” Genji countered before leaving to search for his brother, wherever he was.  
“Athena where’s Hanzo?” Athena immediately responded.  
“Already at the destination.” What?! Genji skid to a sudden halt, aching his feet.  
“How?”  
“He had overheard the conversation through the walls as he was passing by.”  
“No, how's he already there?”  
“He ran.” Didn't anticipate running as a reliable way to travel unless if it's Hanzo apparently.  
“Where’s Master Zenyatta?”  
“I'm right here Genji.” Genji squealed in shock and whipped around to see his teacher hovering behind him as neutral as possible.  
“I see you are disorganized with your thoughts.” Genji groaned, disorganized he was most definitely.  
“We should get going, Hanzo may need our assistance.”  
“Uh…hai.”  
\-----  
“COME OUT SHIMADA!!!” Reaper’s voice demanded as it traveled down the halls of the empty streets. The whole city was evacuated but those who failed to died where they stood. Reaper’s steady pace down the stone pathways were accompanied with his rhythmic breathing, searching for any sign of the blue dragon.  
“Have you found him?” Reaper tilted his head toward the demon flying behind him, his black wings blending with the landscape and only his crimson streaks gave away their location, glowing and dimming indecisively.  
…Why was this thing his partner?  
“This would be a whole lot easier if you just talk—” Reaper never finished, the demon simply flown up to a building and cut it down, with his katana in half without any difficulty. Just as he sliced the building, a dark figure leaped out to another building.  
“ **Shino.** ” Takeo began slicing every building around them until all that were left were debris of what was left of them.  
“ **Come out Shino, you can't hide forever.** ” The rough edges of Takeo’s voice sliced through the area but nothing moved, yet.

“ **You really think you could sneak up on me?** ” Takeo turned just in time to catch the blade with his hand, his mask brushing against the other one’s. Reaper’s eyes had widened under the bony mask.

Black outfit  
Foggy horns, wings and tail; black and electric blue  
A blank white mask  
…and a katana

“You!” Shino turned to see Reaper before jumping upward into the air, gracefully dodging every bullet and strike of the katana.  
“ **Stay out of this, he's mine!** ” Takeo growled next to Reaper.  
“I've got a score to settle with him.” Reaper retorted before teleporting behind Shino and barreling the gun in his chest. Unsurprisingly he missed, Shino round kicked Reaper’s hand to redirect the bullets and ducked just in time to miss the slice. Spreading his mesmerizing wings, the demon flew into the sky and raised his katana to intercept Takeo’s. Both tumbled down onto the ground creating a crater as they both rolled around to try and kill each other. Shino kicked Takeo off of him and ran toward Reaper who had his shotguns aimed at the blank face and pulled the trigger.

Another miss, but the second one hit. Black solution squirted out from the wound to the abdomen but the demon was still too fast. No matter how many times Reaper sees the blue demon racing around it was so beautiful, a dangerous beauty.

Takeo charged at Shino again, lashing out with his sword and each blocked precisely as the blue demon took out another blade, a dagger and deflected all of Reaper's billets all while dashing around. Dust flew over the ground and the three continued their dance as the morning began to come, a play that Reaper wished would never end. The exhilarating air pumping through his lungs and the blood beating through heart, the metallic lashes and scrapes were a symphony to his ears as the night was the final touch as an exquisite settings. It was truly magnificent feat…

“Hanzo!!” Reaper cursed under his breath, what a poor timing especially with those shits coming here. Always ruining everything. Reaper looked up to be met with a face full of shurikens but they didn't faze him. Reforming himself Reaper yelled at his partner.  
“Takeo, retreat.” Takeo growled to oppose but instantly snapped his wings open and glided back by the wind as Reaper teleported just as the cyborg arrived.  
\-----  
“Are you alright.” Genji rushed toward the injured being, heaving and huffing for oxygen as the wound was taking effect. Looking down, Genji saw his hand covered with a black substance; black blood. Genji examined the figure in front of him.  
No doubt, he was one of the demons in the photo, the blue one, Shino. But the demon felt so familiar and…kind, those were the best descriptions Genji could think of which only an idiot would say. The demon lightly pushed Genji away before shakily rising up and clumsily walking away.  
“Wait you need hel—” the demon vanished only leaving a black mist on the ground and a puzzled Genji.  
“Genji report.” Winston’s voice commanded over his comm.  
“I think I've found one of the demons.” Genji shakily stated as he rose up to see the destruction around him.


End file.
